It's not Goodbye
by MDesireeM
Summary: A sequel to Make - Up hours. Its graduation, what does this mean for the two teens? Where does their relationship go from here?


It's Not Goodbye

(Sequel to Make-up Hours)

* * *

"Sakura, Mikan". The crowd erupted with cheers and applause. I smiled and clapped from my seat. I watched her smile and walk to the

principle and district admins to get her diploma. She looked beautiful. With the gold gown flowing near her ankles, with her black heels and her

chocolate brown hair down and in slight curls at the end, her hazel eyes shining and a genuine smile as she looks to the many cameras before walking

down the stage. She appears a few seconds later, walking to her chair a few rows to the right of me. I give her a smile as I play with the small box in

my jeans pocket.

It's hard to believe that high school is finally over. I did it! I graduated and got into the college of my dreams; Harvard! I was so sure I wasn't

but then I got my acceptance letter back in April, I was so excited. But I was also very sad; Natsume didn't apply to any schools. He knew where he

wanted to be and it wasn't in a school. Our world had been at a "war" for a while now and he wanted to protect everything that was precious to him,

including me. So he enlisted in the military. He told me on the night of our prom…

_"Mikan" My breath hitched as I tore my gaze from the starry sky to the boy that I love. His gaze was intense as he walked up behind me to wrap his _

_arms around me. "What is it, Natsume?" he lightly kissed my bare shoulder before he looked up at me. "Did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight?" I _

_blushed while nodding my head. He did the very second he saw me. My dress wasn't much of a eye catcher compared to some of the other girls here that _

_throw themselves at Natsume. It was just a simple light blue gown, low cut in the back and a dark blue strap covering one of my shoulders. "Well you look _

_gorgeous tonight. I can't believe how I got a girl like you to fall in love with me." I smiled as I kissed his cheek. I don't even know myself how I fell in love with _

_him. Was it his charms, his dorky side, or maybe our little arguments, or was it his dark side that always seemed to disappear around me? Whatever it was, I _

_love him. I kept staring at him as his gaze traveled to the stars, "I love you so much, Mikan." He paused before looking at me and spinning me around to _

_where we were facing each other. "Don't be mad, I enlisted in the Marines, I leave for boot camp a week after graduation". _

A week, a week is all I have left with her. I'm not sure how my decision was going to affect us. After I told her, she cried and left me outside. I

had to run and find her and just sit with her. Graduation seemed so far away from that moment, now it's here and I don't want to leave. If things go

according to plan though, within this week, she'll be Mrs. Mikan Hyuuga. Everything was already planned, her friends and grandpa got the wedding

together and gave out the invitations. The whole school knew. All that was needed was her to say yes. And tonight I was gonna find out if she would

say yes. I stand up and walk to the hidden doors underneath the audience and say one last prayer.

I walked out of the doors where we changed from our graduation gowns to the outside world. I searched for my grandpa and Natsume and my friends.

I found all of them talking by a tree and a waterfall. I rush over to them hoping to surprise me, but Natsume saw me. I quickly give everyone a hug and

gave my grandpa a huge hug. After tonight all of us had different plans for the rest of our lives and I wasn't going to miss a moment of this time where

we are all together. I pull away from my grandpa and give a hug to Natsume. He picks me off the floor and twirls while everyone is laughing.

I slowly put her down on the floor and stared at her eyes. The memory of how we first met in attendance recovery, our first date after school where

she repeatedly hit me for calling her a team Jacob fan and then for making fun of her as she cried over Eli in the movie. And our first kiss a week later at

lunch after I bought her a flower. And the first time I said I love you to her, which was because another guy was making a move on her. And the first

time she told me she loved me, after I almost got into a fight with a guy for cupping a feel and trying to kiss her. I remember our first dance at

homecoming, and the way she looked like an angel in the moonlight. I remembered how much she cried and looked hurt when I told her I had enlisted

in the military, all those great memories…I want them to last forever, I want us to make more throughout our lives. I want her to be by my side through

everything that happens. As I remember all of the things that made me fall in love with her and staying in love with her my best friend Ruka came up to

me and poked me drawing me out of my trip down memory lane and handed me a guitar. I smiled. Hotaru had given Mikan two red roses one for each

year I had her in my life and one white rose for all the years I want her to be in my life; 105. I smiled and looked at her and began to sing and strum my

guitar that was handed to me.

A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head

When I think of all the years I wanna be with you

Wake up every morning with you in my bed

That's precisely what I plan to do

And you know one of these days when I get my money right

Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life

We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush

But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

Singing

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Oh, yeah

How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?

Baby I don't ever plan to find out

The more I look, the more I find the reasons why

You're the love of my life

You know one of these days when I get my money right

Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life

We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush

But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

And if I lost everything

In my heart it means nothing

'Cause I have you,

Girl, I have you

To get right down on bended knee

Nothing else would ever be better, better

That day when...

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

(I'll get down on one knee)

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

I slowly get down on bended knee and sing softly as Ruka keeps playing guitar and I let my down and bring out the ring, a pink pearl surrounded by 5

red rubies on a silver band, and keep singing.

Got me singing

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Got me singing

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Would you marry me, baby?

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Ooh whoa ooh oh

A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head

When I think of all the years I wanna be with you

Wake up every morning with you in my bed

That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah

As I stop singing and just look at her and realize she hasn't answered I start to panic but I ask one more time,

"Mikan Sakura, will you marry me?"

1…

..

…

2….

…

…

3…

….

…

…

4…

…..

….

5…

….

….

….

A tear slipped from her eyes and she nodded and said "yes"


End file.
